The international patent application WO02/49343 describes a method for transmitting to a terminal audio or video material that is stored on a remote server as a set of files representing successive temporal portions of said material.
In the described method, the terminal is responsible for determining which file it wants to receive and requesting each file one by one.
This solutions has two main drawbacks: first, the terminal must be specifically designed for implementing the proposed distribution method, and second the server doesn't have any control of which file is downloaded.
One of the objects of the present invention is to propose an alternative distribution method that doesn't have the above mentioned problems.